Wow Caninaro
Wow Caninaro is a strong but slow car that has appeared in every Need for Madness game so far. Overview Being a larger SUV (or Jeep), this Jeep is more suited to wasting rather than racing. One interesting trait is the change in style of the AI player; while it was primarily a racer in Need for Madness, as of the Need for Madness 2, Wow Caninaro has become much more aggressive, often even trying to waste large cars like DR Monstaa, quite often getting wasted in the process. On Stage 9 in NFM 1, the AI of Wow Caninaro uses the Wrong Lane Driving strategy, otherwise known as going backwards but it is easy to waste. Wow Caninaro is the second strongest car unlocked at the beginning of Need For Madness 2. It is also very bouncy and with this advantage you can do a "What the...?","You're a super star!" or "Who are you again?" stunt. In Need for Madness 2, a spare wheel has been placed on its back. But when Wow Caninaro as an AI, it happens to be really annoying. The player should not try to provoke it. Attacks/Defense *'Multi Slam: '''Use this on a car with poor handling (Drifter X, for example). Hit the car in the back, then it will likely spin out. Wham it a few times, and you should waste it! *'Assist KO: On a short track with any of the Big 3, hit a upside down car into the wall, then wait until the large vehicle hits the upside down car, while turning away from the target car at the last second. Defensive moves: *The Snake Dance: A zig-zag motion. *Ramp Getaway: '''If a strong car is chasing you get on a stunt ramp. Go off to the side of the stunt and do a roll spin, getting you power. The opponent car will likely go off the entire jump and then you can avoid and get past it. Weakness Hit it at the sides or the back. It has only 50-50 handling and is therefore easy to tamper with. But if you hit it in the front, you get some damage. Also, only hit it when he is distracted.﻿ The exception with hitting it in the front is Radical One, as Radical One can send cars flying via High Flyer. It can be severly damaged when you do this with Radical One, but make sure that your Power is above 70%, or you will take damage. Trivia *Like a Jeep, Wow Caninaro is quite bouncy. If one lands on Caninaro's back wheels he will "bounce" back up with reasonable height. *Him and DR Monstaa are the only cars that "bounces" after hitting another car *The name could be a reference to "Wow, Canyonero!", a line spoken in a song from The Simpsons about the Canyonero SUV. *It is the only car in the NFM universe to have an extra wheel on its back, altough it's real-life counterpart doesn't have it. Gallery File:721px-Wow.png|Wow Caninaro in Need For Madness 1 File:Cowboy.png|Wow Caninaro crashes into Radical one. File:ford-escape-2004-5.jpg|A 2004 Ford Escape, in which Wow Caninaro is based on. Navigation Category:List of Need For Madness cars Category:Class C Car Category:Cars/Vehicles Category:Car Statistics Category:Wasters